Сент-Винсент и Гренадины
Сент-Винсент и Гренадины — независимое государство в Карибском море, входит в Содружество Наций. Территория состоит из острова Сент-Винсент и 32 мелких островов архипелага Гренадины, (в составе Малых Антильских островов). Площадь 389,3 км². Столица — Кингстаун. История Остров Сент-Винсент открыт X. Колумбом 22 января 1498 года, в День св. Винсента. К моменту открытия остров был обитаем уже 5,5 тысяч лет: сначала индейцами чибони, перебравшимися на острова с территории южноамериканского континента приблизительно в 5000 году до н. э. Затем, примерно в III веке сюда пересилились араваки, которые потом были вытеснены воинственными индейцами кариба. После начала колонизации острова карибы оказали ожесточённое сопротивление испанцам, владевшим островом до 1627. Сопротивление индейцев с большим трудом было подавлено гораздо ползже, чем на других территориях региона — только в середине XVIII века. В XVII—XVIII веках попеременно переходил под контроль Великобритании и Франции. С 1719 французы начали выращивать там кофейное дерево, табак, индиго и хлопчатник. С этой целью в массовом порядке завозились рабы из Африки, смешанные браки которых с индейцами образовали прослойку «темнокожих карибов». После отмены рабства в 1834 году для работы на плантации привлекалась наёмная рабочая сила из Индии и Португалии. Всё это обусловило весьма пёстрый этнических состав населения государства. Англичане захватили остров в 1763 году, а с 1783 года острова по Версальскому мирному договору стали британской колонией. Англичане продолжали интенсивно создавать плантации и завозить рабов. Вскоре вспыхнуло восстание «чёрных» и «жёлтых» карибов, сопровождавшееся убийствами многих английских поселений и уничтожение мплонтаций. Восстание было жестоко подавлено англичанами, которые выселили более 5 000 индейцев на другие отсрова и в резервации. С 1838 острова входили в состав британской колонии Наветренные Острова. В конце XIX—начале XX веков экономика островов пришла в упадок, вызванных освобождением рабов и рядом мощных ураганов и извержений вулкана Суфриер. В 1951 введено всеобщее избирательное право, с 1958 по 1962 Сент-Винсент и Гренадины входили в Вест-Индскую федерацию. В 1969 Сент-Винсент и Гренадины получили статус «ассоциированного государства» с правом полного внутреннего самоуправления. Полностью независимым государством в составе Британского Содружества стали 27 октября 1979 года. К этому времени сельскохозяйственное производство полностью оправилось от кризиса начала врека и вновь выходило на ведущие позиции врегионе. Однако ряд стихийных бедствий в конце 1970-х—1980-х годах вновь сильно подорвал его позиции. В 1990-х годах из-за частых неурядиц в сельском хозяйстве было принято решение в качестве основной отрасли хозяйства развивать туризм. Политическая структура Сент-Винсент и Гренадины являются конституционной монархией в рамках Содружества, возглавляемого королевой Великобританией. Действует конституция, вступившая в силу в 1979, с момента обретения страной независимости. Главой государства является королева Великобритании, представленная генерал-гебернатором. Исполнительную власть осуществляет правительство во главе с премьер-министром, лидером победившей на выборах политической партии, которого назначает генерал-губернатор. Законодательная власть принадлежит парламенту В 1776 создан первый местный орган законодательной власти на островах. В настоящее время Парламентом является Палата собрания (22 места). 7 сенаторов-членов палаты собрания назначаются генерал-губернатором (4 — по рекомендации премьер-министра и 3 — по рекомендации лидера оппозиции), 15 избираются по мажоритарной системе в одномандатных округах. Срок их полномочий — 5 лет. Избирательным правом наделены все граждане, достигшие 18-летнего возраста. Основные партии: Объединённая лейбористская партия (12 мест в парламенте по результатом выборов 2005 года), Новая демократическая партия (3 места), Партия зелёных 9не прошла в Парламент, получив лишь 34 голоса на выборах). Сент-Винсент и Гренадины – член ООН и Организации американских государств. Административное деление 250px|right|thumb Основная статья Административное деление Сент-Винсента и Гренадин В административном отношении территория государства делится на шесть округов, из которых пять расположены на острове Сент-Винсент, а шестая объединяет острова Гренадины: * Сент-Дэвид * Сент-Патрик * Шарлотта * Сент-Эндрю * Сент-Джордж * Гренадины Географические данные Государство Сент-Винсент и Гренадины расположено в группе Наветренных островов, к югу от Cент-Люсии и к северу от Тринидада и Тобаго. С запада омывается водами Карибского моря, с востока — Атлантического океана (общая протяженность береговой линии острова Сент-Винсент — 84 км). В состав территории входят относительно крупный остров Сент-Винсент и около 30 мелких островов, входящих в группу Северные Гренадины (Бекия, Мюстик, Пти-Мюстик, Кануан, Пти-Кануан, Балисо, Саван, Юнион, Меро, Палм-Айленд, Пти-Невис, Иль-ля-Кватре, Пиджен-Айленд и др.), а также рифы Тобаго. Общая площадь островов — 389,3 км², из них Сент-Винсент — 344 км², Гренадины — 45,3 км². Остров Сент-Винсент имеет вулканическое происхождение. Побережье Сент-Винсента образовано неширокой низменностью, причём с наветренной стороны оно очень скалисто, в то время как подветренная сторона образована множеством почти плоских песчаных берегов и заливов. Северная треть острова занята обширным горным массивом, образованным склонами активного вулкана Суфриер (1234 м). Это один из самых древних вулканов региона — его возраст оценивается ориентировочно в 60 млн. лет, только за нашу эру он извергался как минимум уже 160 раз. В последнее время извержения Суфриера происходили в 1718, 1812, 1902 и 1979. К югу от него расположена цепь постепенно понижающихся конусов потухших вулканов. Его склоны (крутые западные и более пологие восточные) покрыты густыми влажными тропическими лесами, а многочисленные горные потоки образуют сложную систему рек и озер (даже в кратере есть небольшое вулканическое озеро). Многие речные потоки были прерваны вулканической деятельность, поэтому на склонах нередки «сухие реки», чьи русла были перегорожены потоками лавы. thumb|right|200px|Карта Сент-Винсента и Гренадин Центральная часть острова покрыта лесами, образована она невысокими отрогами горных массивов, изрезанных глубокими и плодородными долинами, многие из которых увенчаны конусами боковых жерл Суфриера, вроде долины Месопотамия и ограничивающего её с севера пика Бономм (970 м). Пляжи острова покрыты чёрным вулканическим песком; исключение составляют белые песчаные пляжи на южной оконечности острова. Острова архипелага Гренадины отличаются малыми размерами, они также имеют вулканическое происхождение. Эта группа крохотных скалистых островов и рифов, тянущихся от главного острова на юг, едва возвышается над поверхностью воды (максимальная высота группы — 6 м). Самый большой из них — Бекия, имеет площадь всего 18 км², а самый маленький — безымянный риф между Кариока и Юнионом — всего 1,5 м². Многие острова Гренадин сухи и покрыты лишь кустарником, и очень немногие имеют собственные источники пресной воды или постоянное население. Зачастую окаймлены коралловыми рифами. Рифы Тобаго имеют коралловое происхождение и представляют собой цепочку крохотных островов, имеющих площадь всего по несколько акров каждый. Растительность здесь в основном травянистая, некоторые же острова и вовсе сухи и бесплодны. Климат тропический пассатный, влажный. Средниемесячные температуры мало меняютс в течение года и колеблются в пределах от 24 до 28 °C. Среднегодовое количество осадков от 1500 мм (на юго-восточном побережье) до 3750 мм (на склонах гор, особенно в северной части). Наибольшее количество осадков (до 70%) выпадает в период с мая-июля по ноябрь. Июль - самый влажный месяц в году, в это время дождь идет в среднем около 26 дней. Нередки и сильные ураганы. Сухой сезон длится с декабря по апрель-июнь, а апрель считается самым сухим месяцем в году - не более шести дождливых дней. Богата фауна птиц (вымирающий попугай сент-винсентский амазон, редкий подвид рыжегорлого дрозда-отшельника и др.). Прибрежные воды изобилуют рыбой, ракообразными и моллюсками. На островах в целях охраны природы действуют несколько лесных и орнитологических заказников. Экономика Сент-Винсент и Гренадины интенсивно развивается как один из центров элитного туризма в регионе, делая ставку на фешенебельные частные курорты и активные виды отдыха. Особенно развит туризм на островах Сент-Винсент и Бекия. Это также важный финансовый центр Вест-Индии, привлекающий банки налоговыми льготами. Флаг Сент-Винсента и Гренадин относится к категории "удобных влагов", поэтому используется около 20 странами мира. В сельском хозяйстве основная культура бананы (37 % экспортной выручки); выращиваются также сахарный тростник, кокосовая пальма, овощи, табак, маниок, корнеплод маранта (по выращиванию которого Сент-Винсент и Гренадины занимают 1 место в мире). Производятся крахмал аррорута (главный производитель в мире), ром, сахар, пиво, молочные продукты, пальмовое масло. Переработка хлопка, копры. В промышленности развито производство мебели, одежды, сборка электроаппаратуры, изготовление теннисных ракеток. В 1999 году ВВП составлял 309 млн. долларов, т.е. приблизительно 2,6 тыс. долларов на душу населения. Экономическое положение ухудшается, что связано с трудностями экспорта бананов, безработица достигла 22%, в связи с чем экономически активвное население мигрирует в другие региона Карибского бассейна, а также в Европу. Экспорт: бананы, мука аррорут, произведенная из корневищ маранты, теннисные ракетки (в страны Карибского сообщества, Великобританию, США). Импорт: продовольствие, машины и оборудование, продукцию химической промышленности, в том числе удобрения, топливо (из США, стран Карибского сообщества, Великобритании). Сальдо внешнеторгового баланса отрицательное. Экономика страны в значительной степени зависит от внешней помощи. Население Численность население в 2003 году составляла 116 812 человек. По прогнозам ООН численность населения к 2025 году составит 131, а к 2050 году — 140 тыс. человек. Большинство населения — негры, потомки рабов, завезенных из Африки в XVIII—XIX веках (66 %). Другие расово-этнические группы составляют мулаты 19 %, включая чёрных карибов (гарифы — от смешения негров и индейцев карибов («жёлтые кариба»); европейцы (англичане, португальцы) 3,5 %; индийцы 5,4 %, индейцы 2 %. Официальный язык английский. Распространёны также местный язык криоли с английской основой (преимущественно у молодёжи), патуа — местный диалект французского языка (у старшего поколения). Почти половина жителей острова принадлежит англиканской церкви (47%); среди других верующих — методисты (28%), католики (13%), адвентисты и индуисты. Городское население составляет 47 %, сельское 53 %. В 2003 году на 1000 человек пришлось 17,16 новорожденных, 6,08 умерший. Естественный прирост, таким образом, составил 11,08 человек. Сальдо миграции отрицательно и составило −7,66 на 1000 населения. Общий годовой прирост населения составил 0,34 %. Коэффициент фертильности 2,0. На 1000 женщин приходится 1030 мужчин. Культура Прочие вопросы Транспорт Общая протяженность автодорог около 1000 км, треть из них имеет твердое покрытие. Основной морской порт – Кингстаун. Под флагом Сент-Винсента и Гренадин ходят суда 20 стран. Действуют 6 аэропортов, крупнейший из них — международный аэропорт Эрнос-Вейл — находится близ Кингстауна. Железнодорожное сообщение отсутствует. Образование. Имеется Педагогический инситут и технический колледж. Профсоюзы. Национальное движение трудящихся, Объединённый союз рабочих и Союз трудящихся Сент-Винсента и Гренадин. Вооруженные силы. Кроме полиции, включающую спецподразделения, имеются части береговой охраны. * an:San Bizén y as Granadinas ar:سانت فنسينت والجرينادينز bg:Сейнт Винсент и Гренадини bs:Sveti Vincent i Grenadini ca:Saint Vincent i les Grenadines cs:Svatý Vincenc a Grenadiny da:Saint Vincent og Grenadinerne de:St. Vincent und die Grenadinen el:Άγιος Βικέντιος και Γρεναδίνες en:Saint Vincent and the Grenadines eo:Sankta Vincento kaj Grenadinoj es:San Vicente y las Granadinas et:Saint Vincent eu:Saint Vincent eta Grenadinak fi:Saint Vincent ja Grenadiinit fr:Saint-Vincent-et-les Grenadines frp:Sant-Vincent-et-les Grenadenes gl:San Vicente e Granadinas - Saint Vincent and the Grenadines he:סנט וינסנט והגרנדינים hi:सेंट विन्सेंट और ग्रेनाडीन्स hr:Sveti Vincent i Grenadini hu:Saint Vincent id:Saint Vincent dan Grenadines io:St Vincent e Grenadini is:Sankti Vinsent og Grenadíneyjar it:Saint Vincent e Grenadine ja:セントビンセント・グレナディーン ko:세인트빈센트 그레나딘 ku:Saint Vincent û Granada kw:Sen Vinsent ha'n Ynysow Grenadinek lt:Sent Vinsentas ir Grenadinai lv:Sentvinsenta un Grenadīnas ms:Saint Vincent dan the Grenadines nds:St. Vincent un de Grenadinen nl:Saint Vincent en de Grenadines nn:Saint Vincent og Grenadinane no:Saint Vincent og Grenadinene nov:Sankte Vinsent e li Grenadines oc:Sant Vincenç e las Grenadinas pl:Saint Vincent i Grenadyny pms:San Vinsent e Grenadin-e ps:سېنټ وېنسېنټ او ګرېناډينز pt:São Vicente e Granadinas ro:Sfântul Vincent şi Grenadine sh:Sveti Vincent i Grenadini simple:Saint Vincent and the Grenadines sk:Svätý Vincent a Grenadíny sl:Saint Vincent in Grenadine sq:Shën Vincenti i Grenadines sr:Свети Винсент и Гренадини sv:Saint Vincent och Grenadinerna sw:Saint Vincent na Grenadini th:ประเทศเซนต์วินเซนต์และเกรนาดีนส์ tl:San Vicente at ang Kagranadinahan uk:Сент-Вінсент і Гренадини vo:Saluda-Vinsenteän e Grenadineäns zh:圣文森特和格林纳丁斯 zh-min-nan:Sèng Vincent kap Grenadines